In Leadframe Based Packaging, a leadframe matrix 100 in FIG. 1 is processed by placing singulated semiconductor die (not shown) into each individual leadframe unit 110. Then, bond pads on the die are wire bonded to an output pin 115 in the leadframe unit to effectuate a desired landing pattern onto a printed circuit board (not shown). Next, a mold compound is formed over the leadframe matrix 100 and allowed to set. Individual devices are marked, and the leadframe matrix is singulated by saw or other cutting apparatus into individual semiconductor devices. Although this process is well known, it does not allow for control of the thickness of the final package. The thickness of semiconductor devices is typically is dictated by the thickness of the die added to the thickness of the leadframe plus the mold compound. In certain applications, thinner semiconductor devices are desired. What is needed is a process and system for forming semiconductor leadframe packages with different desired thicknesses.